


The Tale of Two Roses

by InnocentCurruption (OnyxStitches)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Flowers, M/M, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxStitches/pseuds/InnocentCurruption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond feels instantly drawn to Suna's boy when they meet. Just thinking of the strange pull confuses the blond, so he reacts with anger first and jumps in foolishly. He won't realize it until later, that is after his defeat of the redhead, but the pull is what finally leads him to the helping hand that he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Two Roses

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older pieces of work. In my defense this was written at approximately four in the morning on a sugar high.

In a garden somewhere far away there are two lonely roses inside of tiny restrictive clay pots. One rose is yellow and one is red. Although neither rose has bloomed yet both are in risk of wilting away. One lacks sun, and one lacks water in their abandoned pots. Things have begun to look dire.

* * *

In Suna there is a small red haired boy. He’s looking up hungrily at a happy family, but he knows better that to let his envy show. Emotions are weaknesses that others can use against you, and he doesn't want to be hurt anymore.

* * *

Within Kahona there is a little blond boy. He smiles at everything while deep inside he’s screaming out over being ignored and hated. The child knows better than to complain. No one really cares about him anyway. What’s even the point of trying, he says to himself.

* * *

The two lonely roses begin to wilt more. Slowly their withering stems bend under the weight of the not yet opened buds. Over such a very long time the two roses slowly sag under the weight pushed on them by their environment. Both futilely try to bloom, to come into fruition, but neither seems capable of truly succeeding.

* * *

The little Suna boy walks down the road of his life completely alone. The betrayal of his trusted Uncle leads the redhead to decided to walk alone. He stands proud of what he is in the sunlight, but deep inside he is parched for true affection.

* * *

Kohona’s blond keeps up the fake smiles for the few who care for him. They will never notice him slipping farther and farther into the darkness. He needs the light of self confidence to raise him up, and perhaps a helping hand. Preferably one that won’t accidentally drowned him while foolishly trying to help.

* * *

The two roses bend over even farther in their death throes. Just when all hope is abandoned the two withered buds touch. A single drop of moisture drips from one to the other, and the two roses are now equally in the light. They finally begin to blossom. Together at last.

* * *

The red-haired boy knows instantly when he meets the loud-mouthed blond that they are alike, yet so very different. The juxtaposition between them in his mind confuses the Suna boy. It isn’t until after he is dealt his defeat by the blond that the redhead understands what he has been craving the entire time. The blond supplies what is finally needed to quench the redhead’s thirst, and saves his life while doing so.

* * *

 

The blond feels instantly drawn to Suna’s boy when they meet. Just thinking of the strange pull confuses the blond, so he reacts with anger first and jumps in foolishly. He won’t realize it until later, that is after his defeat of the redhead, but the pull is what finally leads him to the helping hand that he needs. Suddenly he is being helped out of the shadows into the sunlight, and he can finally start living.

* * *

The roses grow slowly, but they grow together. One shares its water and the other makes sure they both stay in the light. The thorny stems twine together as they grow so that neither is ever hurt by the other’s thorns. Their clay pots split until the two can even twine their tender roots together. No one will ever be able pull them apart after this.

* * *

The redhead has had his Kage robes for years by now. He still stands proudly and claps when the blond receives his. The two of them share a secret smile as they stand together in their hats and robes. A whole new treaty is signed that holds equality for the two nations these two once lost and now found boys rule. They agree to go it together no matter what.

* * *

An old abandoned house on the border of a forest and a dessert is bought by and blond and a redhead. The two are startled to find two roses growing healthy on the window sill among all the dust and mold. Carefully they carry the twined roses out to the garden and plant them still stuck together in the nurturing earth.

* * *

Countless years later the mysterious ruins of an old house will be found. In the back is a near endless field of wild rose bushes. Oddly enough they all bloom red and yellow roses. Two young boys stand together in the back yard staring at the roses solemnly. One is yellow and one is red. Together they point towards a single grave marker nearly completely hidden within the roses. It has two names on it, and two countries’ symbols. The different symbols on the two boys headbands seem to stand out on the boys heads.

* * *

Two faded shadows of grown men standing in a clear patch in between rose bushes look over and smile. The legacy begins again, the stems twine ever tighter, and nothing is ever truly forgotten. Especially a love like theirs.

* * *

Centuries later a field of red and yellow roses is discovered on the edge of a forest and a desert. The original story may be lost, but the meaning behind it all remains. The message of coexistence and peace lives on, and hence so does their love.

 

 


End file.
